


Feeglove

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feegles - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was said that the Nac Mac Feegles dinna love each other, but gonnagles were different.  Why William the Gonnagle really went back to his old clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeglove

‘Twere summat like a hiddlin or a geas—a feegle warrior always went tae support a sister going out to be kelda. O’ course ‘twas part of the reason fer it, right be told on it, but only part. He had the brains right enow and the music to be a gonnagle. 

Feegles didn’t go in fer the lovin’ sort o’ thing. Usually they were all brothers and nothing else could come of it. But sure enough they could be friends, so long as any softer feelings were expressed by a right thumping. William had been a bit different, a bit daft over a stray lad whae wandered into the fold, Hamish-like. Fergus. Fell out of a clear blue sky and into William’s heart. And Fergus took tae the daftness, bringin’ flowers and beads for William’s beard and hair.

The kelda sighed and looked in her cauldron. Tweren’t a thing that could be supported, the kelda told ‘em. William would have to go and Fergus would stay. They was too proud tae waily waily. Fergus had thumped a werewolf, though. They kenned ‘twerent the end o the world, this world being the afterlife, ‘twere only a lost hour, but it dulled things a bit.

No one could tell if he would still be there, but William would find out. He slung his mousepipes over a shoulder and started the long journey home.


End file.
